Getting Back at Wendy
by SP Princess
Summary: Yay! A fic where I can demonstrate my hate for Wendy! Stan is ready to get back at Wendy, and Megan comes up with the perfect plan to do so...
1. The Plan is Hatched

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the South Park characters that are actually IN the show...the are the creations of the insane yet brilliant duo Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Megan, and any other characters you might not recognize belong to ME and originate from MY insane yet brilliant mind!

A/N: This is my first shot at the non-script format---wish me luck. And in case you were wondering how a die hard Cartman fan like me would think to write a story like this about Stan, I was watching the episode Raisins and I felt so bad for Stan, even though I've seen that episode before. It's so sad lol...ALSO...if you are wondering, Megan is Cartman's new girlfriend that I created in my story, "Lardbutt in Love" which I'm not allowed to add the last chapter to because it was in script form and I got caught.

Getting Back At Wendy

by SP Princess

CHAPTER ONE: STARK'S POND

It had been only two weeks since Stan's beloved Wendy Testaburger broke up with him. He didn't feel nearly half as bad as he did...but it still hurt..And it was all his fault for not devoting enough of his time to Wendy. He could've done so much more for her...but he just let her slip away. Megan had told him over and over again that it wasn't his fault, but he still felt as though it was. Megan and Stan had grown quite close since the day she moved to South Park.

...Not close in THAT kind of way. Just friends close, ya know? Although if she wasn't already going out with Cartman, he knew he would probably be head over heels for her. She was a great girl and Cartman was lucky.

It was a chilly Saturday morning in South Park. Stan was sure that his friends were out somewhere doing something, but he just didn't feel like going anywhere. He was still in a mopey mood. He yelled at himself over and over again to stop being a pussy and get over it but he just couldn't find it inside himself to do so. He eventually forced himself out of bed, and changed out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes. He meandered into the living room and turned on the TV.

Terrance and Phillip was on, but he didn't even feel like watching that. Then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Stan?"

There was a girl's voice on the other end of the phone, but it was Megan's, not Wendy's. Stan sighed to himself.

"Hi, Megan..."

"Listen Stan, I've been babying you through your entire post break-up with Wendy, but now I'm just going to tell you what you need to hear, okay?"

"Okay."

"Stan, you need to stop being such a whiny baby and get the hell out of the house and do something fun. All your friends miss you. Including Cartman, and I'm not just making that up either. Meet us at Stark's Pond or I'm gonna come over there and drag you, do I make myself clear?"

"Okay, mom," Stan said in a sarcastic tone, "I'll be down in a minute."

Stan went down to Stark's pond as we was told to by Megan. It wasn't like he couldn't have fun. And he did want to. But the fact that he still wasn't over Wendy prevented him a bit. What hurt even more was that as soon as she dropped him, she started going out with Token.

He arrived at Stark's Pond and as soon as he got there he tried to block Wendy out of his mind. Normally he would be happy to see Cartman (well, actually not really) Kenny, his best friend Kyle, and Megan. Wait, he was happy. "I'm not going to think about her, I'm not going to think about her," he told himself over and over.

"Hey, dude," Kyle greeted him.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up," Megan said.

"Yeah, sorry it took me so long."

"Anyway, we were just talking, and we decided we need to try and get you another girl," Megan said.

"Yeah, they all did that two weeks ago by taking me to Raisins. It didn't work."

"YOU went to Raisins?" Megan asked Cartman accusingly.

"Only for the food!"

"Yeah well that's what you better say," Megan said, then she continued her conversation with Stan, "No, Stan, I'm not talking in that kind of way. We need to find you someone to make Wendy jealous!"

"Make Wendy jealous?" Stan thought to himself, "I never thought of that before..."

"Let's do it," Stan said with a vengeful look upon his face, "Megan, you're brilliant."

"I know I am.".


	2. Emotions Show

Chapter 2

Emotions Show

Being a girl, Megan knew exactly what she had to do and her mind came up with the idea all at once. She smiled to herself. She loved to scheme, especially when it came to scheming about stuff like making people jealous.

"Okay," Megan said, "One thing girl's hate more than anything is when one of their friends goes out with their most recent ex. Bebe, even though she's a skank, won't do it, cuz she and Wendy are best friends...but...maybe I could..."

"Megan, you can't do that!" Cartman said, "You're with me!"

"Shut up and let me finish!! Okay, me and you will stage a fake break up. And, in all my rage and hatred of you, I go out with Stan to get revenge and make YOU jealous, or at least pretend to. Oh man, this will piss Wendy off so bad."

"You know, this might actually work," Stan commented, "Wendy hated it when other girls liked me when we were together, and knowing her, she won't like it now either."

"Okay, so we're set. Cartman, you and I "break up" on Monday. And Stan, if I kiss you in front of everybody, DON'T puke...it'll piss Wendy off even more."

"WHAT?!" Cartman said, shocked, "Okay, I was just gonna go along with this in the first place, but you never said anything about kissing Stan!"

"It's ACTING, Cartman. It won't mean anything."

"But still...you can't just fake break up with someone and kiss someone else if your not really broke up with the other person...it's not right!!!"

"Like you have anywhere to speak about what's wrong and what's right...you never have before what's the difference now? And besides, who said making someone jealous had to be 100% right morally?"

"They're gonna be arguing all fuckin afternoon," Kenny said.

"Kenny's right," Kyle agreed, "Then they'll just kiss and make up afterwards. The strange thing is, I think they like to argue with each other."

"Dude, they like to argue with everyone," Stan made obvious, "And I don't think Wendy is gonna be the only one who's jealous in this whole masquerade..."

Kyle stops to think for a second, then starts laughing hysterically

"Oh my God, this is going to be hilarious!"

--MONDAY--

"Are you guys ready?" Megan said as they all stood in the hall before class started.

They all murmured that they were and then all of the sudden...

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK, CARTMAN!! I HATE YOU!!"

"I HATE YOU MORE YOU FUCKIN BITCH!!"

"I WISH I NEVER LAYED EYES ON YOUR FAT ASS!"

"Megan, don't call me fat!" Cartman said quietly.

"Suck it up!"

"YEAH, WELL YOUR JUST A KNOW IT ALL BITCH WHO THINKS SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING BUT DOESN'T BECAUSE...UMM...SHE'S STUPID!"

"Good save," Megan said quietly, "SCREW YOU!!! I'M DUMPING YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"FINE! GOOD LUCK FINDING ANOTHER GUY LIKE ME!!!"

"I WOULD NEVER WANT A GUY LIKE YOU IN MY LIFE! WHICH IS WHY I'M WITH STAN NOW"

Megan goes over to Stan and gives him a big kiss. Stan looks startled but doesn't puke. Everyone in the hallway is staring at them, Wendy looks aghast at what she saw.

"Megan...what are you doing?"

"Oh...I'm going out with Stan now, didn't you hear??"

"How could you, Megan?"

"You guys broke up. And besides, you got a new boyfriend, what, the same day you broke up with him? I don't think he's doing anything wrong by dating me after what you did to him. So stop your bitching."

Wendy walks away.

"Could that NOT have gone better? Oh my God...I think that was my most brilliant idea ever."

"Oh yeah, you're not at all conceited either," Cartman said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's wrong?"

After a three second pause he answered, "Nothing."

"Are...are you sure?" Megan asked, she could sense something was wrong.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well...we have to keep this up for at least a couple of days," Megan said, even though she didn't really want to anymore because she could tell Cartman was upset about it.

And then they all went to class.

A/N: The one thing I love about Cartman is how he is soft on the inside...I'm having a good time writing this fic so far because I get to explore it through my writing.


	3. Cartman Plays Too

Chapter 3

Cartman Plays Too

"Okay, we gotta act like boyfriend and girlfriend now so take my hand."

"I don't really want to."

"DO IT!"

"Okay okay fine! Geez."

The whole day seemed to be like this in some way or another. Stan was getting annoyed and Megan was in a particularly bad mood without Cartman around.

Lunch was especially bad. For EVERYBODY.

"Holy shit, Cartman's not eating!" Kenny noted as Cartman pushed the food around his plate.

"Shut up, Kenny! I'm not hungry!!" Cartman grumbled.

"You're still pissed off about Megan, aren't you?"

"SHUT UP, KENNY!"

Stan and Megan took their seats at the table. Cartman and Megan just looked at each other for a second normally. Cartman had an angry look on his face.

"Don't tell me your MAD about all this." Megan said.

"Well I'm not the one who said, 'Ohhh! Wendy's such a bitch...blah blah blah...I'm so brilliant...blah blah blah...let's piss her off and not care whose feelings we hurt along the way!!"

"Well I didn't think you'd be such a pussy about it!!"

"I'M NOT BEING A PUSSY ABOUT IT!!"

"Well you obviously are!"

"Am NOT!"

"Would you two just shut the hell up?" Kyle asked in an exasperated voice. He was annoyed as hell.

"Fine," they both said at the same time.

"Word has it she broke up with Token," Megan whispered, "So far so good!"

"Why the hell do you ever care?" Cartman snapped

"Ohh...if you were a girl you would be doing things ten times worse. I know you too well."

"If I was a girl, I wouldn't care in the first place!!"

"Well I can do the same thing!"

Even later...

The bus lets off Megan, Stan, Kenny, and Kyle. Cartman all the sudden shows up with Wendy, hand in hand.

"You BITCH!" Megan exclaimed, "Get your hands off of him!!!!!!!"

"YOU'RE not going out with him anymore. So I can do the same thing. Bye, MEGAN."

Cartman looked content yet awfully guilty as he walked away with Wendy. He hated Wendy, but he wanted to get back at Megan and make her feel the same as he did when she went out with Stan. He knew he had hurt her, but she had hurt him too. At that moment it became a contest of who could get who to crack first. Megan didn't give a crap about Wendy anymore. She wanted to see Cartman come crawling back to her...and he wanted to see the same thing.

"I think it's a terrible thing Megan is doing, don't you Cartman?"

"Right."

"To make me jealous...ugh!...this is a new low for her."

"Right."

"I would never do anything like that to her..."

"Right."

"Cartman, are you listening?"

"What?"

"I was saying about how it's so lame that Megan is only going out with Stan to make me jealous, although she's doing a good job at it, and that I would NEVER EVER do anything like that to her."

"Aren't you right now by going out with me?"

".........No! Of course not! I like you, Cartman."

"And your a bitch liar," Cartman thought to himself.

AT STAN'S HOUSE...

"And you know that face he makes when he's really mad? It's so cute." that was obviously Megan.

"Umm, Megan, can we please stop talking about Cartman now?"

"I'm mad at him. I'm more mad at that bitch Wendy, but he didn't need to go along with it!"

"Well maybe that's what he feels like. Maybe you should call him or...something."

"Stan, that is such a good idea! I'm going to my house. Bye!" She gave him a hug then ran home.

"YES! I finally got rid of her!"


	4. Sadie Hawkins Dance

Chapter 4

Sadie Hawkins Dance

At school the next day, everyone seemed to be cooled down a bit. Stan and Megan were getting used to being with each other, Wendy was still trying to get Cartman so she could make Megan jealous, but nobody was as agressive as the day before. That is, until the announcement hit.

"Boys and girls," Principal Victoria announced over the intercom, "This Friday at 6:30 PM, South Park Elementary will be holding a Sadie Hawkins Dance. This is the chance for all you girls to work up the nerve to ask your dream guy to the dance. Have a good time!"

"I think this is going to be the final step to getting Wendy jealous," Megan said to Stan.

"Megan, I don't really care anymore."

"Oh, but we've already gotten so far! Besides that just means by next week I'll have Cartman back again. I mean, no offense Stan, it's been fun and all, but your kinda boring."

"Boring? You never thought I was boring before."

"Well just as friends you're not, and if I didn't already have someone, you'd make a really good boyfriend. But since this whole scheme is involved, you're kinda boring."

LUNCH

"So I take it YOU two are going to the dance on Friday," Cartman said with an obvious tone of jealousy in his voice.

"Yep and it's gonna be the final step. Then we can get back together," said Megan, as if it was no problem at all.

"Well I guess it's okay that I have a date too then, right?"

Megan nearly spit out her milk.

"WHAT??"

"I'm going with Wendy."

"Cartman...you...you can't do that!!!"

"Why the hell not? You went with someone else."

"Because...well I don't know! But...why with Wendy?"

"Well why not?"

"God, Cartman!" Megan said angrily, "So who are you guys going with?".

"Umm...Bebe asked me." Kyle said embarrassedly.

"Are you going with her?" Megan asked.

"No!"

"Ohh...you told her no?"

"Of course I did! It's not like she couldn't find another date in under ten seconds anyways."

"So your just going alone?"

"If I go at all."

"Ohh...if you go I'll dance with you Kyle."

"MEGAN!!!!" Cartman said, outraged.

"Screw you. Just because you dance with someone doesn't mean you like them!"

"But still, I hate Kyle! You can't do that! And besides he can't dance because he has no rythym because he's just a dumb Jew.."

"Don't call me a dumb Jew! Besides, there's people that aren't Jewish that can't dance."

"Why the hell not, Cartman? And I'm sure he can dance just fine."

"THAT'S IT! I don't need to listen to my girlfriend hit on one of the people I hate most!!! And he can't dance! You'll see for yourself! Screw you, bitch! I'm going home!"

Megan just watches as he leaves and says, "He's such a baby."

"It's just because ever since the start of all this he's really afraid of losing you, and it pisses him off. Why don't we just end this stupid stunt right now. See, I learned something today. Just because someone leaves you doesn't mean you have to get them back. It makes you feel worse than you already do, and it's better just to let them go on with their life, and for you to go on with yours."

"Yeah, Stan, that's so touching. Anyways you're right. I need to go have some words with Wendy now."

Megan walked over to Wendy's table, ready to make amends, "Listen Wendy I need to talk to you," she said.

"About what?"

"I'm not going to the dance with Stan and I'm not going out with him anymore."

"Aww, that's so sad" Said Wendy, obviously not caring.

"I want my boyfriend back."

"You DO? Well think again bitch because I'm not just gonna give him back to you."

"He doesn't even like you!" Megan said, with anger burning inside of her.

"That's not what he was telling me last night!!!!!!"

"You LYING BITCH! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

And with that, Megan dove on her and knocked her to the floor and they began to fight. Everyone crowded around, cheering.

"Whoa...Megan's kicking her ass!" Kyle said in awe.

"That's it! Break it up, mkay?" Mr. Mackey said, interfering. "I want you two in my office, now! Mkay?"

MR MACKEY'S OFFICE

Megan and Wendy sat in two chairs in front of Mr. Mackey's desk with their arms crossed. They both looked very cross. They obviously did a good job on one another, as Wendy had a black eye and Megan had a huge scratch on her face.

"Mkay, now what made you jump her like that," Mr. Mackey said to Megan, "Why couldn't you have just talked reasonably?"

"I tried to Mr. Mackey! But she was being a total bitch and I just couldn't help myself!"

"There's no need for foul language, Megan. Now what did she do to make you so mad?"

"Why am I the one getting yelled at? She was in the fight too!"

"Mkay, Wendy, what did you do to ignite Megan's anger?"

"Well it all started when Megan stole my boyfriend!"

"Stole your boyfriend?? You broke up with him!"

"Now aren't you two a little young for boyfriends..Mkay?"

"No!" they said together.

"Well, fighting is serious business, mkay. I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you both home."


	5. The Cliffhanger Chapter

Leela's Tears...thanks for all your reviews in all of my works. I'm not good at describing fights...that's my ultimate writing weakness .

Cartmansbaby...i'm glad you love my story...it makes me smile when people say that, especially you =-)

Rebecca Cutswald...was that you that tried to IM me on aol instant messenger! i wasn't there...and i forgot to put an away message up. anyway thanks for your reviews.

Mksk8r...wow. a guy likes my work!

Cocopuff...thanks for all your reviews

Chapter 5

The Cliffhanger Chapter

As Megan walked home, she passed Cartman's house and all of the sudden she wanted to talk to him. She felt kinda bad...and was mad at herself for it. She shouldn't feel bad that he was being an asshole because it wasn't her fault...or was it? Even if it was, he didn't need to be jealous of her. And because he was, she felt like he didn't trust her and she felt bad about it.

She picked up a small rock and threw it at the window to see if he was in his room. No answer. She picked up another one and threw it. No answer. She knew he was in there and was determined to get him to talk to her. She picked up a bigger rock and chucked it. It broke the window and she heard an "OWW! GODDAMMIT!" Cartman came to the window.

"Megan, you just hit me in the head!" Cartman snarled.

"Well, you weren't answering!" Megan replied.

"Well why should I?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend!"

"You WERE...we "broke up" remember?"

"I don't even wanna do this whole scheme anymore, Cartman. Stan doesn't either and no matter what Wendy is gonna remain a bitch so...what's the point?"

"Well...maybe you're right...but I'm still pissed off at you!"

"Why?"

"Because you like Jews!!!!"

Megan rolled her eyes, but tried hard not to laugh. After all, who didn't see that one coming?

"Cartman, I don't like Kyle. As a friend yes, but nothing more. You're the only guy I like-like."

"Just go away I'm still pissed off and it'll be easier to talk to you when I'm not."

"Cartman, I-"

"We'll talk later."

Megan walked away sadly from Cartman's house. Why the hell did she have to do this dumb plan in the first place? Their relationship was coming to an end, and it was all her fault.

"Maybe my mom was right," Megan said to herself, "Maybe I am too young for this love stuff."

She got to her house and went to her room. For awhile she tried to read, but couldn't concentrate well enough. So she fell asleep, but she woke up to Ben shaking her.

"Megan wake up," he said, "That retard has been outside throwing stones at your window for three hours now. I thought he'd go away by now and I wasn't gonna tell you but he ain't going nowhere so I figured I would wake you up."

"Get out of my room, Ben."

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror and pushed her hair back then went to the window and looked down at an exasperated Cartman. He'd been out there for three hours...and he never chucked a rock at her window and broke it like she did to him. She kinda felt like a bitch now.

"Megan, what the hell were you doing? I've been out here for three hours." Cartman asked.

"I was asleep and Ben didn't wake me up until now...sorry. Do you wanna come in?"

"Yeah ok"

She let Cartman in and they were on their way up to her room when they passed Ben.

"Hey remember mom and dad's rule no boys in the bedroom."

"Ben, that's their rule for you."

"Oh..just shut up!" Ben said, and left.

So they went into her room and plopped into Megan's two air chairs. Megan was really nervous...was he going to break up with her? No he wouldn't...if he was going to he wouldn't be standing outside her window for three hours.

"Listen, Meg, I came here to tell you something."

"What?"

"...I'm breaking up with you."

".....WHAT?"

Cartman burst out laughing after five seconds of looking serious.

"Oh my God you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Cartman, you're an asshole!"

"Okay I'm sorry seriously just I needed to ease the tension because I really do need to tell you something. But it's not a bad thing."

"Well it better be cause if you pull another stunt like you just did I'm gonna fucking slap you."

"Relax! Okay...this isn't something I do very often...but I just wanted to tell you that"...

A/N: Ooh...a cliffhanger chapter! The next chapter will be up soon... =-)


	6. What Happens

Chapter 6

What Happens

"...I admit that I acted like a total asshole to you and I'm sorry and I think I kinda love you maybe."

"Awww...that's the nicest thing you ever said to me! No wait, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to anybody!"

"Yeah...just don't say anything to the guys about it. They'll think I'm a pussy." Cartman said looking down, blushing.

"Cartman?"

"What."

"Have you ever...kissed anybody?" Megan wasn't sure why she brought up the subject...it just kind of came out. She got embarrassed right away.

"Well...I got kissed once. But it was kind of out of nowhere. I'll tell you if you promise not to be mad at me cuz it wasn't my fault."

"Okay, who?"

"Wendy."

"No way! You're shitting me."

"No I'm not she used to be like, totally hot for me." Cartman said with a smug smile on his face.

"Yuck! Well I mean, not you...Wendy."

"She's actually okay once you get used to her."

"Yeah I know...she and I aren't on each other's good side right now though."

"So...um...have you ever kissed anybody!" Cartman asked nervously.

"...No. Do you...want to try it?"

"Umm yeah ok."

They lean in...

"Close your eyes it's freaking me out."

They lean in again and give each other a quick peck on the lips. Megan goes crazy, squeals, and gets up and jumps around. Cartman just kinda looks confusedly at Megan.

"What the hell are you doing."

"Ohh...sorry I'm just...ooh!...you kissed me! eek!!!"

Cartman rolled his eyes and said to himself, "It must be a girl thing or something."

She jumps onto her bed and lands on her back and sighs happily.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"You wouldn't understand cuz you're a guy." she said, staring at the ceiling.

At school the next day Cartman and Megan were obviously together again. This was the first time throughout the whole week that they weren't screaming at each other and it made everyone happy. Except for Wendy of course but nobody cares about her anyway. And just like any guy with great news about something that happened with a girl, Cartman didn't miss the chance to brag about it to his friends when he had the chance. Megan was off somewhere and they were all in the hall before lunch when Cartman told Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.

"You guys will never believe what happened last night." Cartman said quietly.

"Do we even want to know?" asked Kyle.

"Shut up, you freakin Jew! Now before I was rudely interrupted...I was just about to say that Megan kissed me."

"...So?" Kenny said. He figured Cartman didn't know what the hell to do like before when Wendy kissed him and he just standed there like a goon.

"I kissed her back."

"No way." Stan said.

"I did! Seriously!" Cartman said, "You guys are just jealous because not only is my girlfriend really hot she's also the sweetest, nicest, most perfect girl in the world and you are all jealous cuz she's MY girlfriend. Well you guys can all suck my balls."

"No thanks...we'll leave that to your girlfriend!" Kenny said, being a little pottymouth as always. And of course Stan and Kyle laughed uncontrollably.

"Kenny, you're a sick minded little pervert and a poor little piece of shit and I hate you!"

"Fuck you!"

Just as Cartman was about to beat the shit out of Kenny, Megan showed up and held him back.

"Megan, let me beat him up! I gotta beat the crap out of him for what he said about you!"

"What did he say?"

"Cartman said for me to suck his balls and I said I'd just leave that to you...?" Kenny said in a meek voice. Megan's moods were so unpredictable.

"...You got mad about that?" Megan said, confused.

"Yeah...cuz no one talks to you like that without getting the shit beat out of them!"

"Cartman...you don't have to stick up for me every single time something like this happens. I can handle it myself. You missed my big fight with Wendy...I handled it okay without you there. Just relax, dude. So...the dance is tomorrow night, do you wanna be my date?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

"Come on let's go to lunch, I'll give you my pudding."

"YES!"

"So you guys are going, right?" Megan said, "To the dance?"

"Yeah...we're not gonna have any fun though cuz we couldn't get chicks." Kyle said, pushing around the food on his plate.

"Ha ha! You guys are such losers," Cartman of course had to once again rub the fact that he had a girlfriend and they didn't.

"Shut up, Cartman!" Megan said.

"Hey bitch don't tell me to shut up!"

No one looked suprise about their exchange of words in the least bit. This was normal between the two of them, and they never meant anything by it.

Wendy walked over to where they all were sitting and jumped up and sat between Megan and Cartman.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll meet you by the door tomorrow at the dance, Cartman. Oh and about my corsage. Can you make sure you get a yellow one? Preferably a rose? I don't just want any old cheap corsage either. I want a nice one."

"Fuck you bitch I'm going with Megan."

"WHAT? You can't just blow me off!"

"I just did, ho. Now leave before Stan pukes."

"Hi, Stan..." Wendy said.

Stan spewed everywhere.

"Oh no, my shoes!" Wendy cried.

"Now can you please just go?" Cartman said.

Wendy left, glaring evilly at Megan beforehand, and walked dramatically away.

"Stupid bitch," Megan muttered.


	7. The Gayest Dance Ever

A/N: Once again, thank you for all your reviews! I'm glad you all liked Kenny's comment cuz I debated for almost 5 (yes, 5!) minutes whether I should put that in there or not...but yeah Kenny would say that so I figured why the hell not! lol

It was Friday night, 6:00, at the Testaburger household and Megan, Bebe, and Wendy were getting ready in Wendy's bathroom. Megan wasn't quite sure why she was there and even though she was, Wendy and Megan never talked unless it was to say mean things to each other.

"Wendy, will you curl my hair? I want them loose not tight." Megan said, holding the curling iron up, "I plugged it in five minutes ago it should be ready."

"Oh sure!" Wendy said, in a little bit too excited voice.

Megan sat down on the little stool they had put in front of the mirror when Wendy let the curling iron "accidentally" burn Megan's scalp.

"Ow!" Megan exclaimed.

"Oops...sorry...my bad..." Wendy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fuck you bitch I'll do it myself." Megan snapped, grabbing the curling iron from Wendy.

"Wendy, you need to quit being such a bitch and get over all this." Bebe said to Wendy quietly.

"Mind your own business, Bebe."

"All finished!" spoke up Megan, admiring herself in the mirror. She had created perfect curls. Wendy wondered why she hadn't thought to do the same thing to her hair.

"You look like a slut," Wendy remarked rudely.

"I'd rather look like a slut than be a slut," Megan fired back, her eyes glaring with anger.

"Get out of my house now!" Wendy screamed, "You're gonna have to walk all the way home."

"My house is right across the street, dumb-ass. And I'd be happy to go. See ya at the dance! Oh, and by the way Wendy, you might want to know that the tissue you stuffed down the top of your dress is sticking out a little. Later!"

Half an hour later, everyone had arrived at the dance. Cartman had raided the snack table as soon as he got there, and didn't even remember he was supposed to meet Megan until fifteen minutes after she got there.

"So where are the other guys at?"

"They decided not to come because they didn't want people to think they were losers who couldn't get a date."

"That's not true, fat ass, we're standing right behind you!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Oh hi you guys I was too busy talking to my DATE to notice you were there."

"Dude, not everyone came with a date."

"Well I guess I'm just one of the few lucky guys then, huh?"

"Cartman do you wanna dance?"

"No, why the hell would I wanna do that?"

"Oh come on it'll be fun!"

"Megan...!"

"Please?"

"Okay, fine...lead the way."

Meanwhile, Wendy watched them dance from where she stood. Jealous, of course.

"Would you look at them. Bebe? They're so sickening." Wendy said.

"God Wendy...you need to get over the fact that not only is Megan a lot prettier than you are, she's a lot nicer and cooler. You're just a bitch with a high-pitched voice who never shuts the hell up...of course, that's from a friend to a friend."

"Thanks, Bebe...but this has gone too far. This girl has got to learn not to fuck with me."

"Well God...she has like a zillion times already and NOW you're gonna do something about it?"

"Shut up Bebe!"

Wendy went over to the snack table and picked up the punch bowl then walked over to Megan.

"Hey, Megan!" Wendy said.

Megan turns around and Wendy throws the punch out of the bowl and onto Megan. The whole gym turns silent.

"..._This _is your brilliant idea to get back at me? This is the best you could come up with? Damn it, Wendy, you are pathetic. You've got a lot to learn, and I'd be happy to teach you."

"What?!?" Wendy said, shocked.

"AFTER I'M FINISHED KICKING YOUR ASS!!! You and me, outside, NOW!! Unless you wanna run home crying like the little bitch that you are!"

Wendy hesitated.

"I...I don't want to fight you..." she said tearfully.

"Huh?" Megan said.

"It's just that, ever since you came to South Park you've been the center of attention to EVERYONE. And nobody cares about me anymore," Wendy said between sobs, "And now everyone hates me and it's all because of you!!!"

Megan looked ashamed all of the sudden. Maybe she had been a little too hard on Wendy for breaking up with Stan...

"Okay...I'll be nicer to you. But I still don't like you that much."

"Really??" Wendy asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Oh...thank you, Megan!" Wendy gets up to hug her and while she does, Megan just kinda pats her back half heartedly and rolls her eyes and tells herself inside never to fall for a guilt trip like this again..

"Well that's all very sweet girls," Principal Victoria said who had showed up,"But you've just earned yourself two weeks of detention!" Which Wendy looked suprisingly okay with while Megan looked completely pissed off.

"I suppose we deserve it, huh Megan."

Megan mutters something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing...Wendy," Megan said, "Come on Cartman...you can walk me home. We've only been here for 18 minutes and this has been the gayest moment of my life I have ever seen and I just wanna go home and watch a movie.Wanna come with?"

"Okay!"

Megan walks out of the gym and Cartman follows right after he says, "Ha ha! I'M going back to her place!!"

On the walk home...

Megan and Cartman are walking hand in hand and talking about how they both were never ever ever going to go to a school dance again until they were older. Megan's dress was still covered with punch.

"Damn it, my mom is gonna be so pissed at me," Megan said.

"Ehh she'll get over it eventually...they always do." Cartman replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Megan said. Cartman always had a way of making her feel better.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! There was something important I had to tell you."

"What is it?"

Cartman stopped to pull something out of his pocket. It was a friendship bracelet. He pulled up the sleeve of his coat to show her his.

"See? I was just gonna make one for you but well l figured since there's two of us...I'd make two and I think we she always wear them as long as we're together no matter what...just...don't tell the guys ok? They'll think I'm a total pussy."

"You ARE a total pussy." Megan said smiling.

"And YOU'RE a bitch!" Cartman said jokingly. "But you're _my_ bitch."

THE END

A/N: Keep a lookout for my next story! It won't be as gay as this one I promise lol...I hope you all don't hate the ending TOO bad...it was my romantic side of me that made me do it. But what about Megan and Wendy? They'll still hate each other don't worry! Keep on the lookout for my next fic...the first chapter should be up soon!!


End file.
